The tournmoent
by shadowcadet02
Summary: It's James Sirius's second year and it's also time for the Triwizard tournmoent!


James ran toward the scarlet steam engine trunk, and owl cage in hand. He was happy to finally get back to Hogwarts, it would be his second year there. He vowed that this time he wouldn't right to his parents three times each week, though he knew Albus would. It was hard to run through all the parents saying 'goodbye' to their children, but James was determined he would make it on the train faster than his brother. He watched as the whistle blew and white smoke puffed. It would be leaving soon, so he hoped on without a thought of waiting for his family. The compartments seemed to be nearly as crowded as the platform, he didn't want to sit with the older kids they were in his opinion stuck up.

Finally after searching for what seemed like hours, but it was only several minutes he found a compartment. His cousin Rose was already waiting there. He was happy to see a familiar face after pushing through strangers to find a place to be welcomed.

"Hi," he said grinning to her, "are you ready for Hogwarts?"

"Of course I've been waiting for this day for years!" He could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Oh you'll love it, lots of studying!" He smirked as she rolled her eyes, James never passed up the opportunity to mess with her.

"I've read all the books on Hogwarts you know. My mum said she did the same thing."

He didn't have time to answer because his brother had just sat down next to him.

"Al your alive!" James said acting surprised, "I thought I'd never see you again!" He said putting his face in his hands and mock crying.

"Oh knock it off James," Albus said.

"You're just bitter, because I said you'll be in Slytherin," James responded crossing his arms over his chest. He beamed when he saw his brother's annoyance. He knew how much his brother dreaded being sorted with the fear of ending up in the same house that had once held Voldemort. James never meant anything but to tease Albus about, but not a soul knew that.

oOo

"Did I show you two, what I've got?" Rose and Albus both shook their heads. They were still on the train and James had suddenly remembered to inform them of something.

They both watched as he dug through his pocket, and pulled out a blank piece of parchment. Then he pulled out his wand and touched it to the paper.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," as he finished speaking ink spread across forming words and pictures.

"The Marauders Map?" Rose read aloud.

"It's a map of Hogwarts, it shows everyone and where they are. There's even secret passage ways to get to Hogsmade." James told them excitedly.

"Where'd you get it?" Albus asked.

"Well I heard dad telling mum about it, he said his dad helped make it. When they left the room, I snuck in and snatched it from his desk."

"So you stole it?" Rose asked.

"No of course not, I'm borrowing."

oOo

After riding for hours of, Talking, Laughing and eating sweets the Hogwarts Express finally pulled up to Hogsmeade station. The students started to filter out and toward the school, with smiles pasted on their faces.

"See you at dinner!" James exclaimed stuffing his chocolate frog cards in his pocket, and bolting away.

"Watch it James!" Victorie said, moving a piece of long wispy blonde hair behind her ear.

"Sorry Victoire," James told his other cousin.

"Well watch out!"

"I said I was sorry!" he called jumping off the train, beaming.

He made his way through the crowds of students looking for one of the many horseless carriages.

"James over here!" yelled Matthew Finnigan.

"Come on we've got you a seat, hurry!" Exclaimed Jake Thomas.

He saw his friend's wave then excitedly towards them. He heard several people cry out from frustration when he accidentally bumped into them, he would shout an apology in return. But it didn't slow him down, nothing would. He smiled bigger as he eagerly took a seat next to Jake.

"I've got big plans for this year!" He told his friends.

"Yeah?" The other boys asked just as exited.

oOo

The three boys watched from the Gryffindor table as the first years were sorted into their houses.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," McGonagall called out.

"Slythrein," James mumbled to his friends.

"Slytherin!" Shouted the hat, Scorpius smiled and walked to his house table.

"Potter, Albus." James sat up taller to mention of his brother's name.

The hat seemed to stay quiet for a long time, he knew his brother was worried about being in Slytherin because of what he said, though James knew where he'd be put.

"Gryffindor!" He watched as Albus sighed with relief.

He cheered for his brother as he made his way to the Gryffindor table.

"Good job getting in," He said slapping his brother on the back.

"Thanks."

"I have an announcement," McGonagall said stepping up to the front of the teachers table, "This year Hogwarts will be hosting The Triwizard tournament, many of your parents were attending when the last tournament took place. Please welcome the schools of Drumstrang and Beauxbatons."

The school watched eagerly as pretty girls danced and strong men stomped.

"This," McGonagall said touching her wand to a large chest it started to melt away at her touch, "is the Goblet of Fire you must write your name on a piece of parchment and put in the goblet to enter. The ministry has informed us that you must be seventeen years of age to enter.

"Boo!" James yelled along with other class mates.

"It will have to happen for safety only. Older student do not under any attempt put a younger students name in no matter what they will do for you. There will also be an age line drew to keep younger students out." She said sternly looking around the hall.

oOo

After explaining the tournament, they were also informed about the Yule ball. James was not exactly ecstatic about parading around in dress robes. For an entire night. It was his going to be his worst nightmare. After all what twelve year old boy would want to wear, robes covered in lace and a bow tie. It would defiantly not be bliss. But it was time for the ball soon enough and he stood in front of the mirror. "This is going to be worse than potions class." He said to himself, pulling at the frilly collar.

The ball wasn't much better, a bit too extravagant for his liking. Large colorful lights hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room. There was a huge ice sculpture of Hogwarts, in the center of the room on a table. He was in for it.

oOo

"Mr. Potter," his thoughts were interrupted by the potion teacher Professor Slughorn.

"Yes sir?" He examined his teachers emerald green robes, and old wrinkled face.

"Can you tell what potion gives the drinker good luck?"

"Sorry sir," James felt his face flush as the class laughed at him.

"Pay more attention!"

"Yes sir," he and Slughorn had never got on well, but he didn't have to do that in the middle of class.

oOo

It had been a week sense everyone had learned about the tournament, James had already tried to put his name in three times. The first time he simply tried to walk through the age line, but he was blocked. The second he stepped on top of one of the many tables and tried to jump in, only to be thrown across the room, and have half of Hogwarts laugh at him. The third time he tried to get in under his father's invisibility cloak, he thought sense he couldn't be seen it would work. He had no such luck, as you might have already expected. Despite McGonagall's threats he was now having an older student place his name in the Goblet of Fire. He felt of great pride having it work, he had his mind set on being the next Triwizard Champion. He decided to write to his father, but he had told him not to enter, though he did anyway.

oOo

That night the three champions were to be chosen. The lights in the Great hall were dimed and the all the student stopped eating to watch. All three schools waited in silence, as the blue flames turned red and a singed piece of parchment flew into McGonagall's hand.

"From Drumstrang we have Marko Karker."

Applause erupted from the table Drumstarng was sat, as a tall man stood up and left the table following the teacher's directions.

"From Beauxbatons, Aurelie Fabian."

A calmer applause came from the Beauxbatons table. A medium height blonde girl made her way from the table.

"And from Hogwarts we have, Victorie Weasley."

The cheers were the loudest yet. James, Albus and Rose cheered extremely loud. Her robes flowed behind her as she strode to the back room, with the other two champions. He saw her smile, she was extremely happy. They then learned the first task would take place in a week though no one knew what it would be.

oOo

"Dragons?" James exclaimed from the stands, "Who lets kids battle dragons?"

"I guess The Ministry. But that's absurd!" Rose said worried for he cousin.

"Victorie can do it!" Albus said triumphantly.

"Last but not least is Victorie Weasely, facing a Chinese Fireball."

"Blimey."

The three watched as Victorie dodged the flapping wings and sharp claws and teeth. She hid behind rocks when it would breathe blistering fire. They saw the fear in her eyes as she ducked, behind. The object was to capture the golden egg, everyone could see it glittering in the middle of the un-even arena. She tried spells too keep the Dragon away but she had no such luck, it would only become angry with her as the light bounced off his scales. The crowd was cheering for her quite loudly. She had finally made it to the center of the arena and made a lunge toward the egg, her fingers curled around it as she stood up holding it above her head, nobly.

oOo

The second task had something to do with the black lake, all the students were taken out to large platforms in the middle of the dark, deep lake.

"Where's Albus?" James asked Rose.

"Don't know."

"In this task, the champions will have one hour to recover, something important that was taken from them. On the count of three, one….. two…. three!"

They watched as the three, jumped into the water and down under. Bubbles came us as they dove down, James couldn't see any of them after a moment or two. Then the water went back to being solid and black, and appeared bottomless. He couldn't help but worry about Victorie down in the lakes deep depths.

"What do you think they did with the giant squid?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't want to be down there with that thing."

"Al still isn't here, I hope he's ok." With that James dug into his pocket and pulled out the map.

"This'll show where he is." He said opening it, then examining it.

"It says he's in the lake, that's impossible!" Rose exclaimed.

"No its not, McGonagall said they put an important thing down there. She loves Albus."

"So what happens if she doesn't complete the task in an hour? What happens to Albus?"

James didn't have time to reply because, Marko had come up with his brother. He was then awarded first place. Now all there was left to do was wait for Victorie and Albus.

It had been a few minutes sense Marko had emerged. Everyone was starting to grow bored waiting. Then Victorie and Albus shot abruptly out of the water. James cheered as he watched his brother and cousin swim towards the platforms. Hogwarts was extremely happy they were in second place.

oOo

It was the final day of the tournament, everybody was seated around a huge labyrinth. The three champions had, been in there for hours Marko had already dropped out. Now all there was left to do was wait to see who would make it out of the twisting maze first. The winner would be whoever found the Triwizard cup first and they would be teleported out of the twisting and turning bends.

An hour later, more red sparks filled the air, Aurelie had withdrawn herself from the tournament, only Victorie remained. It didn't take long for her to appear with the cup in hand. The crowd cheered as she raised it. Hogwarts couldn't have been happier.

The End

an- hope you liked it btw I don't own hp


End file.
